The Pain Behind the Mask
by xBoothLoverx
Summary: Soon, she thought, Soon and I can forget about all of this. But even with her amazing ability to compartmentalize any situation, Temperance Brennan knew that what happened would be seared into her memory forever.
1. Wanting to Forget

**Hey, guys! Remember me? =] So, sorry again for abruptly ending my last story, but I plan to keep up with this one. College starts in the Fall, though, so I don't really know how it'll be then. But for now, you can expect regular updates! So, here's to my new story! *And obviously I don't own anything BONES related, but I do dream sometimes!* Enjoy…**

She was almost there.

Almost to the warmth and comfort her home provided her with.

As she hastily walked down the dark, empty street, her mind kept going back to the night's previous events.

The pouring rain stung her face where a bloody gash occupied her left cheek, and the remnants of a hand print was plastered on the right. Her tank top, drenched from the rain, hung limp and lifeless over her body. Her jeans, clinging to her legs, and her hair strewn about her face.

_Soon, _she thought, _Soon, and I'll be home and can forget about all of this._

But even with her amazing ability to compartmentalize any situation, Temperance Brennan knew that what happened would be seared into her memory forever.

**Ok, so I know it's super short. But this is just a little intro. A prelude to what's coming next. And hopefully you guys find it somewhat intriguing and want to read more? If so, let me know. R&R. The next part will be longer, but it's still a work in progress. So when I finish it, I will post it. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Reliving the Pain

**Okay, let me start off by saying thank you guys for your support on this one! I really have enjoyed writing this one. And this next installment I think you guys will enjoy as much as the first. So without any further ado.. **

**CHAPTER 2:**

**RELIVING THE PAIN**

Brennan finally made it home. She was soaked and sore and could barely function properly as she entered her home.

She went straight to her bathroom after she made sure her door was locked. She shed her drenched, blood-streaked clothes and turned on a hot shower. Brennan stayed in there for almost an hour, letting the hot water run out, feeling it penetrate her skin and calm her muscles. But no matter how relaxed she may have felt on the outside, inside it was like some kind of war raging within. One against her emotions and self-being, and her sanity. Brennan knew it was irrational to mope and wish what happened didn't happen, but she couldn't bring herself to stop thinking about it. About how horrible the night had gone.

Brennan got out of the shower and stood in front of her mirror. She gasped slightly when she saw her reflection. She had tried her best to clean out the gash on her face, and it had stopped bleeding, but a nasty bruise was making itself known around the mark. The handprint also shown up in a purple hue on her right cheek. She looked down her body and her eyes filled with tears. All down her body were bruises of different shapes and colors. She looked at her wrists and ankles and saw angry purple and green marks encompassing them. Down her abdomen and inner thighs were distinguishable handprints showing in lazy purples, greens, and yellows. How could someone she cared about so much, and thought they felt the same way, do this to her?

A wave of nausea swept through Brennan and she quickly bent over her sink to let it out.

She washed out her mouth, and the sink, then washed her face.

_Maybe some sleep will be good for me,_ Brennan thought.

So she put on a light tank top and a pair of shorts and slowly made her way to her bed. Climbing up onto her bed proved somewhat difficult for her. When she finally managed to do so, the thought of being on a bed again made her breath come in short. Of course it was ridiculous to be afraid of her own bed. Temperance Brennan knew that. But she still couldn't help herself.

Once she calmed down, Brennan decided she would sleep with her light on.

_How childish,_ she thought. But, nevertheless, she did anyway.

After about an hour, she finally fell asleep a little after 3:00 a.m.

_Brennan was having a wonderful time as she danced with her date. The meal was delicious, the restaurant exquisite, and her company divine. At the end of the song, he asked, "You ready to head home?" _

_Brennan looked dreamily up at him. "I am."_

"_I want you to take me home. Right now." Temperance Brennan said, sternly, as she moved toward the front door. He, however, wasn't about to let her go._

"_I thought we had a nice night, Tempe!" He snarled her name as he made his way to her._

_She turned to unlock the door, but he was faster. He caught her arm and spun her to face him, pinning her arms against the door. _

"_You don't leave until I say you can!" He shouted to her_

_She kicked him between the legs and made a run for it. Where to, she had no idea. But before she got anywhere, she felt his grip around her ankle, and she fell to the ground. He climbed on top of her and smacked her across her right cheek. The powerful blow stunned Temperance, momentarily, and that's all he needed. He roughly pulled her up and against him and started dragging her like a rag doll to his bedroom. _

_Brennan wasn't going down without a fight. He got her on the bed and handcuffed her right wrist to the bed. She swung with her left fist a caught him in the jaw. He howled in pain and did the same to the left side of her face. Dazed and feeling the blood trickle down her cheek, Brennan found herself unable to move. _

_He cuffed her left wrist and went to tie her left leg. She was kicking, still, so he squeezed and dug his hands into her thighs to get her to stop. And she did. The pain that shot up her legs was excruciating. He was finally successful in tying Brennan's legs to the bed posts. She was not, however, done with her struggling and screaming._

_She screamed, she threatened, and then she finally succumbed to begging. Although she didn't want to satisfy this lunatic. He heard nothing of it and continued to rip her clothes off. But when Brennan said these next words, she didn't know what to expect next. _

"_He _will _find you. And he _will_ kill you." She said, menace dripping with every word. _

_He just smiled at her, as he got closer to her face----_

Brennan shot up from her bed. Sweat had formed on her face and chest, and she was panting.

Never had a dream been so vivid. And this dream was not like the rest. This one was a nightmare. And worse, it was one that had happened to her. Brennan looked to her clock and it read 6:00 a.m.

_That's as much sleep as I'm gunna get, _she thought.

She took another shower, hoping to wash off the night's dream. She dressed in a pair of dark-washed jeans, a long-sleeved maroon top and kept her hair down. She put bracelets on both wrists to hid the marks, but there was no way to cover a two-inch long cut on one cheek and a bruise covering the entirety of the other.

She decided to put a bandage over the cut, and would come up with an excuse for her face, She didn't know what, but she was usually a quick thinker. She just didn't know how she would even begin to tell anyone what really happened. When she was covered up the best she knew how, she was ready to leave.

She got her purse, her keys, and her pho--. Her phone.. Where was her phone?

_It must still be at his house, _she thought, as some nausea creeped back. She would just go without it, call to get it shut off today while at work. Because she was never going back there.

And with that, she made her way to her real love, hoping to take her mind off everything.. If only for a while.

**So, what did you guys think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! So.. you guys think you know what's going on now? Maybe not? Well, it will slowly unravel throughout the next chapters. Keep R&R-ing to let me know what you guys think! And now, I'm off to work on the next installment...**

**xBoothLoverx aka... Ashley**


	3. Unwanted Conversations

**Hey, guys! So…I just want to start off by saying a big THANK YOU to all who have reviewed and have liked my story, thus far! I'm enjoying writing it, so I'm glad you're liking it. Now onto my next chapter…**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**UNWANTED CONVERSATIONS**

Temperance Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian just as she would any other given day, aside from some minor limping. But when she walked into the lab, she focused very hard on not letting that show. When the lab doors slid open, Temperance Brennan made a quick scan of the building to make sure she didn't see any of her team. She wasn't prepared to explain anything yet. She barely got past security without having to spill.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she shut the door to her office. As she looked at her clock, she realized none of her team would be here yet. They weren't scheduled to work till 9:00 a.m., which gave Brennan almost an hour and a half to herself.

_Good, _she thought, _Some time alone is what I need._

After almost an hour of looking over her notes and finishing up some paperwork from an older case, Brennan found herself with nothing left to do until her team arrived. So she took some time for herself to get a few more minutes of sleep. Almost as soon as her head hit her couch pillow, Brennan drifted off into a fitful sleep.

"_He _will _find you. And he _will_ kill you." She said, menace dripping with every word. _

_He just smiled at her as he got closer to her face. "Now, just stay quiet and enjoy." He said in a disgusting voice that made Brennan's skin crawl. She felt his nasty, sickening breath on her face as he spoke._

"_Go to hell!" Brennan spat back at him, then spit in his face. _

_He recoiled, then lunged down toward her, delivering a sickening blow to her stomach, making everything fade to black._

Brennan jerked awake, knocking over a pillow from her couch. Steadying herself, and replacing the pillow, Brennan checked her clock again. A little after 9:00 a.m. She inwardly sighed…No more time to herself. No. Now it was time to "face the music", although she had never understood that expression.

Brennan walked around her desk to retrieve her lab jacket. She wasn't sure she was entirely ready to face everyone, but---

"Bones!"

Too late…

Brennan spun around so fast she nearly fell over.

"Booth!" She gasped, both from being startled and from the pain it caused for her to move so quickly. Luckily, Booth didn't pick up on the pain part. "A little warning…next time, Booth." Brennan said as she began to walk toward her partner.

"Hey, Bones, sorry, ya know. Didn't mean to startle you." He replied. "Woah," He said, as he stopped her by the shoulders. "What happened to your face?" He questioned as he took her chin between his thumb and pointer finger to turn her face to the side to see the nasty bruise covering her cheek.

"Nothing, I just…" She hadn't thought of an excuse yet. " I fell out of bed this morning. Had a bad dream. It's fine, though. Can't even feel it anymore." She waved off, hoping that excuse would satisfy him. Temporarily, at least. "You should really say something instead of just barging in her like that." She said to switch topics.

"'Kay, Bones, sorry. Why so jumpy, anyway?" He asked as they walked over to the platform.

"I'm not." Brennan stated quickly and stopped, Booth stopping with her. "I'm not jumpy." She stated firmly. "You merely caught me by surprise. I was just startled, that's all. Nothing more."

"Ya, sure, Bones. Didn't mean to upset you. Just…You okay?" He asked, a little concerned.

"Yes, I'm okay. Why wouldn't everything be okay?" Brennan asked hurriedly.

Booth put his hands up as if to surrender. "Just…makin' sure, Bones."

Brennan looked at Booth a second longer, contemplating whether to tell him right then and there. She decided not to. She resumed walking as Booth lingered behind a moment longer, wondering what was going on with her. He didn't know, but he swore he would find out. One way or another, he would find out what was going on with Bones.

Brennan swiped her card and made her way up to the platform to the rest of her team.

"Do we have an ID yet?" She asked.

"Lacy Doud." Replied Hodgins.

"The crushed trachea was not fatal, however." Zack chimed in. "These knife woundws here between the second and third thoracic vertebras were the cause of death."

Angela shook her head. "This sicko didn't get enough with raping and torturing this poor girl, but stabbing and killing her, too. I hope he rotts in the third ring of hell."

Hodgins looked toward her with a sly smile.

"What?" Angela asked.

"Dr. Brennan, what happened to your face?" Dr. Soroyan asked.

"She fell off her bed. Nightmare." Booth answered for her, not so convincingly.

"What about you, Booth," Brennan started, changing topics yet again, "Any suspects you found capable?"

"Well, ya know, plenty capable, but none guilty yet. Most likely suspect is Derek Lowry, her date. They went out last Friday, got into a little spat, then he swears she left him at the restaurant. Hasn't seen her since." Booth replied.

"And speaking of date," Angela interjected, "How was yours last night, Bren?" Everyone turned toward her.

"What?" Brennan asked loudly, having not been paying attention to the previous conversation.

"Your date? Last night, Sweetie. How'd it go?" Angela asked again, a little concerned. Brennan wasn't one to not pay attention.

"You went on a date last night?" Booth asked. _Maybe that's got something to do with it, _he thought.

Brennan looked from Booth to Angela to the rest of the Squints.

"My night?" Brenna started. "My night was…he was—we had a fine time. Everything was…fine." She faltered. "I, um, I have to go to my office to…for the…" She said as she quickly walked away, and down the platform to her office.

Booth turned to look at the Squints, only to receive the same blank stares he had covering his own face.

"What's…?" Booth asked.

Temperance Brennan got into her office and shut the door behind her, leaning against it.

"Get a grip, Temperance." She told herself out loud.

She walked over to her desk and sat down. She put her head in her hands and sighed heavily. How was she going to get through today? She couldn't even answer her own question.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll just give it to her really quick."

Brennan's head shot up.

_Oh my, God._

Brennan's door opened and she was not prepared for the person standing in her doorway.

"Hey, Tempe." He snarled at her, then held out her phone and shook it. "Forget something?"

**So?! What'd you guys think? Kinda a cliff hanger, huh? Ya…Kinda intentional. Just kinda sucks you in…pulls you deeper into its grasp…then…BAM! =] Just kidding, but really…What'd you guys think of this chapter? R&R to let me know! But for now…I am off to bed. Hopefully I have better dreams than our poor Dr. Brennan…**

**Ashley…**


	4. Lingering Effects

**Wow! I want to say thank you…again…for all the good reviews, guys! It really motivates me to keep going. And now I have, yet again, another installment. Although, this one is a little shorter than the previous chapter. And I apologize for that, but, hopefully, it's still a good chapter so the length won't matter that much? Anywho…My next chapter!**

**CHAPTER 4: LINGERING EFFECTS**

Temperance Brennan blinked a couple times to make sure what she was seeing was real. And, sure enough, after her fifth blink, he was still there, standing in her doorway. Brennan couldn't say anything. She just stay sitting behind her desk. She looked out her door and saw Booth descending the platform and steadily making his way over to her office.

_Pleas, Booth, please…, _Brennan thought.

Usually, she wouldn't call on Booth, or anyone for that matter for help, but she needed to be rescued right now. Brennan returned her attention back to the occupant in her room, who was making his way to her, slowly.

"Aw, Tempe, c'mon." He said in a low voice. "Don't be like that." He said as he walked behind her desk and stood before her. He leaned down and rested his hands on the arm rests of her chair and inched his face closer to hers, as Brennan recoiled back into her seat. Just as he was about to say something—

"Hey, Bones!"

_Oh, thank, God._

He rolled his eyes and got up from his perch above Brennan.

"Oh, hey, man." Booth started, feigning guilt. "Sorry. Didn't mean to, uh, disturb…anything." He said as he locked eyes with Brennan.

He quickly assessed her face and the emotions playing on it. Pain, obviously, guilt, and…fear? Why did she look scared?

_Okay, _he thought, _Time for Mr. Boyfriend to leave._

"Ya," he replied, a hint of resentment in his tone. "Don't worry about it. Just came to drop off Tempe's phone." He said as he smiled and turned toward Brennan again. "You left it at my place last night." He said, then turned to Booth. "Guess time just got the best of us last night. You know how that goes." He said with a shrug and sly smile.

He turned back to Brennan and pulled her up to give her a goodbye hug. Brennan couldn't completely stop the wince that had managed to escape from her mouth. He just dismissed it as he firmly hugged her, purposely. He, then, gave her a lingering kiss on the lips before he pulled away. Booth noted both the wince and the way she reacted to him. He was definitely going to get to the bottom of this.

"I'll call you tonight, Tempe. Make plans for this weekend?" He said as he walked out her door. He gave a half wave to Booth as he left.

Both Booth and Brennan watched him until he was out of the lab, then Booth turned to his partner. Now they were alone. Brennan was both relieved and scared. She knew Booth would interrogate her, and she truly did want to tell him…really…but she just couldn't bring herself to. She didn't know why. She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted him to take it all away, and she knew he would, but she just couldn't. And she honestly didn't know why.

"Bones—" Booth started as he walked toward Brennan.

At the same moment, Brennan started to make her way to her door.

"I have some…I have to go—" She was cut off by Booth's hands firmly holding her shoulders, making her stop in her tracks.

"Booth, please," She begged as she struggled to get free of his grasp.

"No, Bones." He said, firmly. "You tell me what's going on with you, Then, maybe, I'll let you go." He said as he looked straight into her eyes.

_Just do it, _she told herself, _Just tell him. Everything. He won't judge you. He'll fix it. He'll make it better._

But she just couldn't.

"Booth," She said, calmly…sternly. "Let me go."

Booth just looked at her. He was so conflicted about what to do. He knew he needed to let her go, but he didn't want to. He wanted to pull her into his arms and make whatever was going on with her go away. But, he let go. Because that's what she wanted. He watched her walk away. Watched her leave him standing alone in her doorway.

_This is not over, _Booth thought, _Not by a long shot._

**So…there it is. My fourth chapter. How am I doing so far? R&R to let me know! I know this chapter was a little shorter, but I just wanted to hurry up and post another chapter. =] I think I've done pretty good on delivering…am I right or am I right? JK…but really! Well, let me know what you guys think of this one, and if anybody has any suggestions about what they'd like to see happen? Just let me know, leave me a message or review what you'd like to see. Who knows…Maybe I'll be able to incorporate it! Well, I'm going to take a break right now to watch a little BONES, haha! What can I say? Can't get enough of it! Until next time…**

**Ashley… **


	5. Unconvincing Lies

**Hey, guys! Sorry, this update took just a little longer than my other ones, but it's finally here. I know it's kinda going slow now (and all you guys want Booth to beat the snot outta that guy!), but everything will come in due time. This chapter is a little slow, not a lotta action…But the next chapter will have much more action…PROMISE! So, just read (cuz I still think it's a good chapter). Think of this chapter as the rising action, and the next chapter as the big climax! Haha…but really, read and enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 5:**

**UNCONVINCING LIES**

Temperance Brennan didn't know where she was going until she found herself in the women's restroom. She didn't know, or frankly care where she was going, she just needed to get away from Booth. From his uncanny ability to know when something was wrong with her. Because she knew if she was around him, he would make her tell him what happened. Not forcefully…Well, yes, forcefully, but she would tell him because with him, she felt safe, although she'd never admitted that before. She would tell him, not just because he wanted to know, but because _she_ wanted to. And she really did. But the fear of him thinking less of her, pushing her away, or worse…walking out…Those fears kept her at harbor.

And then, the fear of him. He was at her lab, today. _Her lab! _Acting as if nothing was wrong. What nerve he had. To come into her home and act like nothing happened. The thought sickened her...

"_We'll make plans for this weekend?"…_She heard his voice echo in her head. What did that mean? He was going to come to her house? Call her on her phone?

Brennan knew his remark was not true. No. They were not going out this weekend. Temperance Brennan, in a million years, would never even lay eyes upon him again. No. That remark…It was something of a threat. He knew she wouldn't go back to him, not after…

He'd said it. Along with the rest of the act he put on in front of Booth, while he was in her office. The thought that he was planning on contacting her, at all, made her stomach uneasy. For she remembered all too well of the nights previous events.

Before she realized it, she was hovering over the toilet bowl, heaving her fears.

_If someone should walk in here now…_, she thought.

Luckily no one did.

After her toilet bowl incident, Brennan washed out her mouth at the sink, then looked at her relection. She looked at her bandaged cheek, and then to the bruise covering the other. She looked horrible. She momentarily wondered why no one had asked more about it, but over the years, she had come to realize her need of space and her friends' acceptance of that declaration. She realized her feiends were giving her what she wanted. Sure, they were worried sick about her, not believing her "nightmare" excuse, but they did so out of her range. Out of earshot. Where they could still worry and be concerned about her, but not when she was around them…To respect her wishes…

Booth desperately wanted to go after his partner. He knew something was up. And he knew it had something to do with that "boyfriend" of hers. Booth just stood at her doorway, though. He watched her walk away. He would give her her space. Then, he would corner her and force her to tell him everything. But for now, he was going to find out if the walking gossip column herself, who knew everything about everything about dating and who, had any idea what was going on. People, same with Booth, were her specialty.

"Hey, Ange," Booth said as he walked into her office.

"Hey, Agent Studmuffin." Angela replied, a playful smile dancing on her face. Her smile, however, faded as Booth shut her door and turned to her, his face serious. "Okay, Mr. Studmuffin," Angela started slowly, seriously, "What's going on?"

Booth smiled to himself a little. _Hit the head on the nail with the being able to read people._ Just like him.

Booth sat down in the chair across the desk from where Angela was sitting. "You noticed something off with Bones today, right?" Knowing, surely, he wasn't the only one who did.

"Ya," She replied. "I did. I _do._ But she hasn't talked to me about it. The only time I even said anything to her about anything was when I asked her how her date went last night. And, well, you saw how _that _went over." She finished, giving him a knowing look.

"So, you know the guys she went out with last night?" He asked, almost certain she would. But to Booth's surprise, Angela shook her head.

"She only talked about him a couple times, and I only saw him once. But they've been going pretty steady this last month. I don't know why she didn't talk about him more to me, but from what she _did_ tell me, everything sounded fine. And…he wasn't that bad looking." She suggested with her eyebrows.

"Ange…Can we stay on topic here?" Booth asked. "I'm not liking this whole thing. I mean, just before I came in to talk to you, I was in her office, and he was there. 'Dropping off her cell phone', that's what he said he was doing." Then, Booth slightly shook his head. "But you didn't see her face, Ange. She looked like she was…scared. She definitely wasn't comfortable with him there. And when he said they'd make plans for this weekend…She definitely wasn't jumping on that band wagon, if you know what I mean." Then he added, "Something Happened. On her date, or afterward, or whenever. But something _did_ happen. And Bones is…There's just something off with her." He paused, then said, "And the whole 'falling off her bed' excuse…Not flying by me."

Angela nodded. "I know. I didn't buy it for a second. I just…Why won't she talk to me? I don't understand." She complained.

"I know, Ange, I know." Booth replied.

Then, something clicked. And he knew he had to try it.

"Ange," Booth started, excitedly. "Meet me in Bones' office in 10. I have an idea."

Then, he hurried off, leaving a very confused Angela at her desk.

**So?! What do you guys think? I know, I know…This chapter was pretty boring and slow with not even enough action to make a baby smile, but…This chapter had to be established for my next chapter, which will have more in it…promise. So, please, R&R and let me know what you guys thought of this one! I have to babysit my baby sister for a few hours, but after that I'll get started on the next chapter. So, thank you all, again, for reading and liking! I'll probably have the next chapter up tonight. If not tonight it will be up in the wee hours of the morning…(like 3 o'clock…ya, I stay up that late…hey, nothing else to do, right?) So, let me know what you guys think, and I will post as soon as I get the chance!**

**Ashley!**


	6. Confessions

**Hey, guys! Wow! So, I'm going to start off by saying thank you to everyone reading and reviewing!!! You guys really keep me motivated to keep up with my story…Although I'd write it anyways, but you know what I mean! =] But really, thank you for all the positive feedback, and any constructive criticism, this is the first story I've written where I wanna keep going on with it and am not getting stuck. And that's thanks, in large part, to you guys! So, again, thank you…And now for the next chapter…**

**CHAPTER 6: **

**CONFESSIONS**

Temperance Brennan had to admit…She felt a little better as she walked out of the Women's restroom and to her office. That was…Until she saw Angela sitting behind her desk, waiting for her. Brennan's fast-paced stride slowly steadied as she walked into her office.

"Angela," Brennan started, slowly. "Hey…What're you doing here?" She asked as Angela stared straight at her best friend, love and concern shining back at Brennan in her eyes.

Then, Brennan's office door shut behind her. Brennan turned around to see her partner standing in front of it. Brennan's face conveyed the confusion she was feeling.

She looked from Booth to Angela as she said, "Okay, guys, really…What's going on?"

Angela was the first to say something. "Sweetie…" She sighed. "Sweetie, it's about you…And your boyfriend."

Brennan's confusion grew as she shook her head. "Wh—what do you mean? I don't—I…I don't understand. Everything is fine, Ange." Then she turned back to Booth, who was wearing an expression similar to when he knew when a suspect was lying.

"Booth," Brennan started. "Everything's fine." Then she put her hands on her hips. "And I don't much appreciate being held hostage in my own office." She said, a little irritated, wanting more to evade the imminent conversation.

Booth was not backing down, though. Blocking the only exit to her office, with his arms folded across his chest, Booth was not about to let her go without getting some answers.

"Sweetie," Angela started again, Brennan turning toward her. "Sweetie, we're concerned about you. That's all." She got up from behind Brennan's desk to stand in front of her. "I mean, Sweetie, look…You come in to work today, and you…Your face, Bren. C'mon, you really think that whole 'falling off my bed' excuse worked?" She asked as she shook her head. "It didn't, Sweetie. Bren, we know something's wrong…You just gotta tell us. So we can help you. We're your friends, Sweetie, and we're worried, and all we want to do is help." She said as she reached for and grabbed both of Brennan's wrists.

Brennan was caught up in Angela's speech, she didn't think to move her hands away. Brennan gasped in pain and pulled her arms to her body. Angela gave Brennan a look that was crossed somewhere between confusion and worry, as Booth walked around Brennan to look at her full on.

"Sweetie, what's wrong with your wrists?" Angela asked, concerned and angry, hoping what she thought wasn't true.

"N—nothing." Brennan stammered, as she took the slightest of a step back from the two.

"Sweetie, all we want to do is help." Angela said as she stepped with Brennan and pulled her sleeve and bracelets up on her left arm. They both stopped as they looked down at Brennan's wrist. Angela dropped Brennan's left hand to look at her right.

Brennan didn't shy away. She just let her best friend pull up her right sleeve and bracelets. Booth's eyes were glued to his partners' wrist. He had an idea about hwy her wrists were ringed in bruises, but he prayed to God that wasn't the case. If so, whoever did that wouldn't be able to touch anything ever again. He would make sure to it.

"Brennan," Angela started, seriously. "Brennan, how did you get these bruises?"

When Angela got no answer, she held up Brennan's arm and asked loudly. "Where did these bruises come from, Brennan?"

Brennan's eyes teared up, but she still kept her head down.

Booth put his hand on Angela's shoulder and she moved to sit on Brennan's couch.

"Bones," Booth started, softly. "Bones, hey…" He said as he put his hand under her chin to make her look at him, He started talking again when she opened her eyes to look at him. "Bones…How did you get those bruises?" He asked as he looked deep into her cerulean eyes. "Did _he _do this to you, huh? Did he give you these bruises? Bones, did he make these marks on your wrists?" Each question got higher, louder, as he put his hands on either side of Brennan's face. Her only answer came in the form of the steady stream her tears made while they fell down her face.

Booth knew then that her little boyfriend was the one who did this. Who did this to Bones. _His _Bones. Booth led Brennan to the couch and sat her down next to Angela.

"Oh, Sweetie," Angela said, tears falling down her own face. "Bren, you have to tell us what he did. Did he do anything else, Sweetie?" Angela asked, quietly. Brennan's tears gently slowed, then stopped. "Sweetie…"

But Brennan couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stay here, in her office, telling the two most important people in her life what had happened to her. Brennan started shaking her head.

"No." She started. "No. You know what, I really have to go. I have to get home before we—before I…I need to—" She faltered as she stood to leave her office.

"Bones, no." Booth said as he stood and grabbed her by her shoulders and made her look at him. "You're not going until you tell us—" He was cut off by Brennan.

"Tell you what?!" She yelled as she got free of her partners' grasp. "What, Seeley? That we had a nice dinner? Huh? That we ate and danced all night? Oh, wait. I bet you want me to tell you guys about what happened at his apartment! Right?" She said, as she looked between the two. "Like when I tried to leave, he pinned me up against the door and wouldn't let me go? Or when I tried to get away and he pushed me to the floor, then drug me to his room?" Her pitch got higher with every question. The longer she went on, the more tears that strolled down her face. "Or maybe, you want me to tell you how it felt when he handcuffed my wrists and bound my ankles to the bed?" She cried. Then she added quietly, tearfully, "Or how I can' remember anything after that because…" She sniffed. "Because I was unconscious the rest of the night…Until I walked myself home…Is that what you wanted to hear, Seeley?" She asked, pitifully.

Bells, alarms, sirens…All were going off in Booth's head at what came out of his partners' mouth. Angela was crying as she got up to wrap her best friend in a hug. But Brennan backed away from her.

"No, Ange…" She started, no longer crying…Completely drained…"I really have to…" She trailed off as she walked out of her office.

"Oh, my, God." Angela whispered, hugging Booth. Booth, however, didn't return the hug. He couldn't move. How could someone do this to his Bones?

Then…His whole mindset changed.

This guy was going to pay. Booth was going to make sure of that. He just had to plan. This guy was not just going to get away with this. He was going to make this guy rue the day he ever messed with Seeley Booth's partner.

Brennan finally got home after 7 o'clock in the evening. She couldn't bring herself to go straight home after she stormed out of the Jeffersonian, so she drove around for a few hours. Not seeing where she was, or caring where she was going, only feeling she was moving. She got home and took a long, relaxing, much-needed bath. When she got out and got changed into a light tank top and flannel pajama pants, she decided to watch some TV.

A knock on her door broke Brennan's concentration from her TV as she looked at her clock. She knew only one person who would be knocking on her door at 10:30.

When she got to her door, she sighed as she pulled it open.

"Booth…" She started to say.

But the person standing on the other side was not Booth. No…It was not Booth at all.

"Hey, Tempe…" He said.

But Brennan's eyes were not fixed on his. They were, however, fixed on the gun he had in his hand hanging down by his side.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Can I come in?"

**So…What did you guys think of this one?! Ok, ok…I know, I know…I know I said this chapter was going to have a lot of action in it (more than the last chapter anyways…) and I know it doesn't…really…But that's because when I was writing this chapter, it was getting very long. And I was getting very tired. (Mind you…it is almost 1 o'clock right now…) So, to make it up to all you guys…The next chapter WILL have action in it. Because our favorite FBI hunk will be in it…Along with Tempe and her mystery man…I think you guys can guess what the next chapter will entail! So, sorry for the absence of action this chapter, but hopefully it was good anyway? Let me know what you guys thought of it! For now, it's bedtime, but tomorrow will bring you a new chapter…Along with action and a bunch-o-fluff…Cuz everyone loves that! Thank you guys again for reading and enjoying!**

**Ashley**


	7. Deadly Encounters

**Hey, guys! So…I know some of you have been having a minor heart attack because of my absence, and I'm sorry for that! Really, I am. I've had this chapter done for a couple days, but I just haven't had the time to type it up lately. I've been SO busy, and I know that's not an excuse, but I have been. So…Sorry, everyone! And I hope this chapter makes up for the lost time…**

**CHAPTER 7:**

**DEADLY ENCOUNTERS**

Temperance Brennan stood frozen in her doorway. Her eyes still fixated on the weapon held in his hand. Brennan's eyes slowly lifted to meet his own, and the look of malice radiating from his face was menacing. Before she even knew what she was doing, and before he had any time to react, Brennan slammed the door hard in his face and locked it.

Stunned into immobility, momentarily, Brennan scavenged for an idea…And idea that would get her out of this situation…But she came up blank. She had locked her only exit. Her only other exit was reserved for those who had the ability to fly, seeing how it was a two-story drop from her balcony.

Thinking quickly, she grabbed her phone and made a run for her room. The pounding on her door growing ever so consistently, reverberating off the walls…She shut the lights to her living room and dining room off as to make it harder for him to maneuver, never have been in her apartment before.

The shouting and pounding faded ever so slightly as she shut her bedroom door behind her and locked it. She went into her bathroom and shut and locked that door, too. She knew she was being cowardice, but just the sight of him made her want to hurl. Then she heard it…

The sound of her front door finally giving way to the recurring blows it was sustaining. Brennan's breath hitched in her throat for a moment. As she heard him stumble around, she did all she could think of doing. She called the one person she knew would always come to her rescue whenever she needed saving.

Booth took some time to himself in his car after his partner had rushed out of her office. Everything she told him, sinking in…Cutting him to the core. Everything his partner said, watching her heart break…Making his heart break along with hers.

A little time was all he needed to decide he would go to her. Go to his Bones…To heal and comfort her…Now, when she needed him most. Even though she would never admit to it…No matter how stubborn she was, he was going to go to her…Whether she wanted him to or not. He finally got to her apartment in what felt like forever. He left his phone in the SUV so as not to be interrupted when he and Bones were together. So, as he locked his door and jogged up the sidewalk, he didn't notice the familiar ringtone that only went off when she called.

After the third attempt, Brennan decided reaching Booth was useless. Now, she really didn't know what was going to happen. He was in her apartment, she was locked in her bathroom, and she couldn't get a hold of Booth.

Brennan started to panic as she heard him outside her bedroom door, trying to get it open. Brennan urgently fumbled around her dark bathroom for anything she could use as a weapon. Settling for the only thing metal, and somewhat heavy, she took her hair dryer in her hands. Maybe she could knock him out…or so she was hoping.

And then she heard it. The sickening sound of her bedroom door giving way. Her only hopes were of knocking him out before he did anything worse to her. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted by his voice.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Then her heart sank in her stomach as he tapped on the bathroom door with his gun.

"Tempe…" He wsaid. "I'm gunna get in there. One way or another. So just let me in. I think we need to talk."

Brennan mustered up all the courage she had. She opened the door slowly, and stood to face him. He had the same evil smile on his face, and the same gun in his hand.

With her hair dryer held behind her back, Brennan looked him in the eyes.

"Go to hell, Michael!" She said as she swung the hair dryer around and made contact with his head.

He stumbled back and onto the floor as the gun fell from his hand. Brennan stumbled over his body as she ran through the dark bedroom. She cried out as she fell on her left knee. As she was about to get up, she felt a familiar grip on her ankle. Michael grunted and pulled her until she was pinned beneath him.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Tempe." He said, as he took her throat in his hands and squeezed, ever so slowly.

The air was coming in short, and her breathing became shallow when she heard movement in her front room.

The ride in the elevator seemed deliberately slow. When the doors finally slid open to her hallway, he stepped out to walk to her door. When he got to her door, he automatically drew his gun from his holster, and stealthily entered her already broken into apartment. Aside from the door, nothing else seemed to be out of place as Booth took in his surroundings. He quickly swept the living room and kitchen and made his way down the hall to his partners' room.

Brennan knew she had to do something…Anything to let Booth know she was there. And needed him. She heard him in the hallway now, and she knew she needed to let him know Michael was here, and he was armed. Brennan, then, did all she could. All her body would let her do. She kneed Michael between the legs. He howled out in pain and rolled over, giving Brennan the chance to move away, gasping.

Then, she spotted it. The gun. Under the edge of her bed. She scrambled to get it when he was suddenly on top of her again. She cried out as he pulled her back by her hair.

"Booth!" Brennan screamed.

Michael froze, his grip still grasping a chunk of Brennan's hair. He turned to the doorway to find her partner standing there, gun drawn, fixated on him.

Booth looked at the scene before him. His partner. Fear and pain and relief showing in her features, being held by the one guy who wouldn't live to see the light of day again.

"Let go of her." Booth said calmly, fiercely. "Right now." He said, aiming the gun directly for his head.

Booth saw he didn't have a weapon held up to Brennan so that made this situation, for whatever it was worth, a little less frightening.

"Agent Booth," he greeted. "Now why would I wanna do something like that?" He asked rhetorically, but got an answer nonetheless.

"Because if you don't, your head's going to be splattered all over this room. Booth replied, venom dripping from his words.

"Booths" Brennan whimpered as she shook her head. ""Booth, don't—" She looked to his gun and Booth put it back in his holster.

"Very good, Agent Booth. Now—"

He was cut off by Brennan's fist in his face. He fell backward and Booth was on top of him in an instant.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Booth yelled as he was on top of him.

He punched him in the face and watched the blood spatter from his mouth. But he replied with his own kick to Booth's stomach, knocking the air out of him, momentarily. As he toppled over, Michael got on top of Booth and started punching him.

Brennan couldn't just watch. So she got on Michael's back and pulled him off her partner. He turned and delivered a blow to her stomach. As Brennan doubled over in pain, Booth grabbed him and threw him to the floor and started kicking him.

As Brennan lay on the floor, tears in her eyes, she spotted Michael's gun under her bed. She started crawling toward it when Michael got the upper hand and pinned Booth under him and swung away. Brenna retrieved the gun and looked back at the two wrestling on the floor. She couldn't get a clear shot.

Brennan saw as Michael reached for Booth's gun as they rolled away from her. When they rolled back, and Michael was on top of Booth again, she saw the gleam from Booth's gun in Michael's hand. He raised it to Booth's head and Booth stopped. Brennan raised the gun in her hands to Michael's head, and he looked over and smiled.

"Time's up, Tempe."

Then, one single shot echoed through the room, and everything went silent.

**So?! What did you guys think?? Again, I'm really sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but maybe this chapter made up for it? Please let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! And any comments/suggestions are always welcome. I'll work on the next one tonight and probably have it up tomorrow! Thank you all, again, who are reading and enjoying!**

**Ashley**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey, guys! Ok, ok, ok.. I know.. Where have I been and why haven't I updated.. Questions I deserve, but have my reason for.. Kinda personal, tho.. But, I am posting this Author's Note to see if there are still people who would read this story. I'm off to college in a few weeks and wanna get this story done by then, but if no one wants to read it anymore I'm not gunna post anymore.. I'll just write them out for myself, so at least I finished this story. But I want to know if there's anyone still wanting to read this story if I continue with it. If there is, I'll post the chapters on here. If not, well, I'll just keep them to myself. I would love to post more chapters up here, but it's kinda useless unless someone reads them, ya know? And I know I haven't been the best author, and I'm sorry for that, but I'm willing now. So, if there's anyone out there who would wanna read this story again, let me know! Leave me a review tellin me! Again, sorry, but hopefully I'll post more on here!**


	9. ATTENTION!

**Hey everyone. So it's been a very long time since you've all last heard from me. First off I would like to apologize to everyone who read and reviewed and enjoyed my story, then just stopping it. I had total writers block, then I kinda just eventually forgot about it and stopped. I'm coming back to let everyone who's read my story and liked it that I've written up a couple more chapters to complete this story. I know I've said it before, but if there's anyone who would like to read the last chapters of this story, let me know. I'm going to put the last chapters up on here so all of you can have closure with this story. Again, I'm sorry for just up and quitting it, but I'm back to finish what I started. If there's anyone still interested in reading what I have, just let me know. I might have a chapter up tonight. If not, then definitely tomorrow. Thanks to you guys who have been faithful to my story. Look for my next chapter!**

**Ash.**


	10. Smiles through Tears

Hey, guys! Okay, so it's a couple days late, but.. I have my next chapter! Sorry for the slight delay, but I'm hoping this chapter makes up for it =] So without the whole long intro, onto the long awaited next chapter..

Smiles through Tears

Everything was silent.

Brennan's eyes were closed as she sat still. Stunned. And not quite sure what had just happened.

She kept still, listening for a sound, a creak, a groan.. anything. But all she could hear was a ringing in her ears. Brennan was afraid to open her eyes for fear of what she might see. Then her thoughts fled her mind as someone grabbed her fiercely by both shoulders. Brennan screamed and fought to break free of her hold.

"Brennan! Brennan, look at me! Open your eyes!" The voice yelled as she kept flailing. "Bones!"

Then Brennan stopped and opened her eyes. She saw Booth's face, just inches from hers, masked by shadows streaming from the window. For just a moment they both looked into each other's eyes.

Then Brennan broke her eye contact with Booth to look down to the object she clutched so tightly in her hand. Booth followed her gaze and moved his hands from her shoulders to take her hand in his and remove the gun from it. Brennan stared at her empty hand a moment before looking back into Booth's eyes. Then she gasped, "Booth".

And as she threw her arms around Booth's neck, she sobbed. And the tighter he held her, the harder she cried. It seemed like forever as they both sat on the floor, holding one another. But when they finally broke apart, Brennan felt this sudden, irrational feeling of longing. Longing to be in her partners arms and never letting go. As they pulled apart, Booth held Brennan at arms length and looked over her, a sudden urge of his over-protectiveness coming up.

"Are you alright? Bones, where does it hurt?" He asked hurriedly as he gave his partner a thorough once-over. There were multiple bruises making their ugly marks known upon Bones' pale skin. A gash on her cheek and her bruised abdomen were the jamor areas of concern.

"Oh, Bones…" Booth started, taking in his partners wounds."Bones…" He started again. But Brennan just shook her heard.

"Booth," she started. "Booth, you.. you saved me." She whispered. "If you hadn't come for me, I…" She trailed off. "I don't know what would've happened." She looked down. Booth was thinking the same thing Brennan was, and the thought made him sick to his stomach. He couldn't even fathom what that would mean. He shook the thought from his head. It was over now. And his Bones was alive. That's all that mattered to him.

"It's fine, Bones," Booth said. "It's all over now. It's all over."

His words fell upon deaf ears though, as Brennan couldn't seem to concentrate.

"Booth…" She started. "Booth, I—I shot him." She stated, quietly. Then she added, in a whisper. "I killed him." When she brought her eyes up to meet Booth's, he saw all the emotions playing behind them.

"Bones, listen to me." Booth said, seriously. "You did what you had to do." And when Brennan's gaze fell down, he brought her face between his hands and made her look at him. "Brennan, look at me. You did the right thing. If you hadn't have shot him, he would've shot me. You saved my life, Bones." He said quietly, his stare burning into her eyes. "You saved yours, too."

And Brennan knew that. She knew that if she wouldn't have done what she did, she could very well be where Michael was right now. Booth could have been. Booth _would _have been. The thought of what would have truly happened was enough to make Brennan sick. She did the right thing. She knew it. But there was something about taking another human life, no matter the person. But if not him, it would have been them. And that was the comfort, or what comfort she could possibly get from the situation, she retreated to. In knowing she did the right thing.

Brennan looked back into Booth's eyes, and despite everything that had just happened, smiled. Just a little, but it was a smile. She was happy that her partner was alive, that the man who'd done such horrible things to her was never going to hurt her again, and that she finally felt safe. At home. As long as she was with Booth, she knew she was safe. And as Booth smiled back at her with a little twinkle dancing behind his deep, chocolate eyes, she knew she was right.

This was where she was meant to be. With Booth.

She was home.

So? Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. The next chapter's still a work-in-progress, so it'll be just a little bit before I get that one up. But just let me know what you thought of this one. Thanks for reading!

Ashley


End file.
